Storm
by Storm99
Summary: Raziel's one and only blood daughter, grows up without him around due to a war. Ten years pass can she forgive him or will she hold the past against him. This is one of my old ones that I'm still working on
1. Intro

My father left to go to war when I was only six years old, leaving my mother and me to take care of the clan and slaves. I barely had a father figure in my life, but out lord Kain. He made sure that I made it through my lessons with flying colors and pulled more then my weight around in the house.

As I grown up, I heard no word from my mother or by letter whether my father was alive or if he really cared about his family or not. My Coming of Age test came and past without me seeing him or word form him. My hatred for him grown with each phase of the moon that went by.

Ten long hard years went by, the war finally ended and my father came home. Victorious. But the ten long hard years would not match the pain I went through that year.

We were on a grass covered hill, in the middle of spring, my mum was reading a book and I was climbing trees and playing with my wolf, Wolf Moon, when the army returned. My father rode ahead of them. We heard the army chanting and my mum looked up towards were they were coming in from. I stopped playing with Wolf Moon, and turned towards where my mum was watching. There I saw my father, looking towards us. My mum dropped her book and ran towards the path to meet my father.

I stood there alone now with my wolf as the army came in through the gate. Then a sudden jolt of energy went through my legs and I found myself racing through the woods towards my clan territory running to my room. As soon as I found myself running, I found myself in my room locking my door.

Tears of angry steamed down my face, unsure whether to scream or rip out my hair. I never wanted to see my father since he left for that blood war. Now I was force to see him everyday

Later that afternoon, I came out to grab a bite. Turning around a corner, going towards the kitchen, not paying attention, I nearly ran into him. Looking towards him, I saw why many of our salves respected him. He was well built and his bright green eyes, held a hidden angry in them, that would make a person's skin crawl and melt. Although, he was pale as anyone could get, it held a darkness all vampires had and that could bring down a mere kingdom in a week.

"Whoa there tiger. Not so fast," he said smiling, "I haven't seen you in ten years. Man look how tall you've grown."

I stood tall with out a word looking at him and slowly narrowed my eyes. Beside me Wolf Moon started to growl and bear her teeth, I placed a hand in front of her to make her stop.

"I'm glad to see you again. So how have you been?" he asked, I could tell that he was getting nervous.

I didn't answer him; I just walked by and went into the kitchen.

"Aren't you glad your father's back Lady Storm?" asked one of the Cooks.

"No, I'm not, now mind you tongue!" I ordered.

I threw a piece of meat to Wolf Moon, who caught and ate it. Once I was done getting a meal ready for myself, I went back to my room with it.

"Storm, aren't you going to the banquet?" asked my mother, half way back to my room.

"No, why was I suppose to?"

"Well yes, all the council members are going -"

"I said no." I said rudely and started off to my room."

"Just a minute now young lady," came my mum's voice with angry.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"I don't know who, you think your talking to, but I know it's not me, not that way."

"I just don't want to go. That's all, now if you don't mind if I'm going to my room and enjoying my dinner."

"Hold it!" I stopped in mid turn, "What's wrong Storm?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong."

"You've been in your room ever since your father came home, now you're not going to a banquet."

"I just...Look dad didn't write us, the whole ten years he was gone. On top of that he writes to Lord Kain."

"I understand that, but your father may not have had time!" she responded bitterly.

"Oh but he had time to write to our Lord!" I said furiously.

"What's up with this bickering going on it here?" asked my father as he came in dressed in his banquet clothes.

I looked away, "Nothing, nothing at all," with that I turned and went in my room, locking my door behind me. I sat down at my desk and began eating. I throw one or two pieces towards Wolf Moon every now and then, but for the most part I ate my meal in silence.

Once I was done I grabbed my tray and open the door. As I opened the door, I overheard my parents talking about me.

"She's probably feeling hurt because you missed her coming of age test," said my mum.

"It could be, but still she seemed extremely pissed at me. The air around her felt like ice and her eyes even colder. I don't know what I've done, but I'll do anything to get her love back," said my father.

"Oh come now, there's not need to worry about it, now come or we'll be late for the banquet. Besides I still love you" said my mum.

I walked by hoping to be unnoticed by them, but my attempt failed when my mother turned around.

"Ah, Storm, come give hugs and kisses."

"I gave my tray to a slave and walked over to her, giving a hug and kiss to her, then turning to my father. I saw him looking at me, in his eyes I saw how truly hurt he was. I felt my little kid that knew him well inside me wanting to hug him, but I stood straight and tall.

"Well aren't you going to hug your father?" asked my mother.

"No," came my father's voice, "she doesn't have to."

With that he turned and walked to the door. I felt a hand being place on my shoulder and my mother's voice.

"Do you have no heart Storm? You should forgive your father, he didn't mean to hurt you in anyway," then she followed my father out.

I watched as the door shut, then gave orders to the slaves. I sat on the couch watching the fire that blazed in front of me.

"My Lady, your mother wanted me to make sure you went to bed on time, so you will be on time to your lessons tomorrow. Said brown hair male slave.

"What does she take me for, an arrogate little bitch? Or maybe someone she doesn't want to relate to?" I said furious once again.

The slave looked shocked at my outburst, and then turned away.


	2. Meeting with Kain

**Chapter 2 Meeting with Kain**

The next day I woke up to the soft voice of my mum telling me to get up. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head and mumbled something.

"Come on, Storm, time to get up." She said as she pulled the cover off again. I just found the cover again and pulled them over my head.

"Storm, if you up I'll tickle you."

"If you tickle, I'll most lifeless grump you've seen, beside dad."

"Storm!" she said hitting the covers. "That wasn't very nice."

"Who said the truth was nice or that it wouldn't hurt." I said sitting up.

My mum eyed me then got up.

"Come on, hurry up. Breakfast will be ready here soon."

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Then went to the table to grab a few bites.

"Lord Kain want me to tell you, Storm, that you might be called out of your lesson today to see him." My father said.

"What for?" Mother asked

"He didn't tell me why; nor do I ask he simple wants to see her."

I decided not to eat breakfast or feed on a human. Instead I grab my lunch and went out the door.

That time came when he called me to the throne room to see him. As I walked in, I could tell he was mad at me or something I did. I walked to the center and bowed.

"You know why I called you here?" came his voice as cold as the winter winds as I rose.

"No your lordship, I don't." I answered not daring to look at him.

"Sure you do. It deals with you and your father." He said standing up.

"I-.."

"Silence I did not tell you to speak. Is this the way you treat the leader of your clan, your father, someone who comes from a war victorious? Now you may answer!"

"No." I said still looking at the ground.

"Then why do you?"

"I have my reasons, milord."

"Enlighten me then." He ordered sitting.

"My lord, wouldn't you find it odd that some who is father is to you leaves for years on end and doesn't write you. But he writes to his clan, and to his lord. My father, Lord Raziel, never wrote to me or my mother, he didn't write or come to my coming of age test, the coming was understandable. But still wouldn't you be mad if all this happened to you?"

Kain sat there think about what I just said. He appeared to have a softer look on his face. After awhile he stood up and walked over.

"Storm, your father would never forget to write, and it's very hard to write during a war. Either the post line is broken or there's an attack on them. You must understand." He said as he grabbed my chin.

I nodded my head; although my hatred was some what lowered I still hated my father. Kain released me and I turned starting to walk towards the doors.

"Storm, you must forgive Raziel, it was his fault. I told him; do to the lack of materials to write only to me and his clan. It was a sacrifice we had to take. I thought it would make you stronger. It was I who wanted you to be one of the best.

I looked at him, but for some odd reason I could not hate him. Instead I just nodded and walked out as fast as I could. I nearly ran into Zephon, my uncle that trained me how to sword fight, when I was young.

"Slow down there speed demon. No need to rush, plenty of time."

I looked up at him.

"You don't mind if I stay with you for a few days?"

"I wish you could, but I have order to patrol the sector around Coorhagen. Why?"

"Because I just need to get out of my clan for a few days, that's all."

He laughed and walked in to the throne room. I continued down the hall back to my lessons. I tried to keep my mind on the lesson at hand, but I kept slipping back to my childhood when my father was around. I remember not letting go of his leg when he came back from his meetings with Kain. But as much as I wanted to soften my heart towards my father it would take at least another year to bring myself to talk and enjoy his company again.


	3. Year later

I laid in bed awake as some of the sun's rays sliced through my French doors curtains. It was one day before the one-year anniversary of the ten-year war that my father left for. I looked up at the ceiling as a maid bustled around my room. The whole house was getting ready for the party that my father was holding tonight and unfortunately I wasn't allow to hide in my room during this thing either.

After awhile of the maid running around in my room I grew tired and ordered her out. I was awakened by Wolf Moon barking at my father. I rolled over and glared at her, in a chance that she might figure out that she woke me.

"Hello sleep head." Greeted my father.

"Wolf Moon!" I yelled finally rolling out of bed, "Good day." I grumbled.

"Your mumsent me in here to wake you."

I sat on the edge of the bed bent over trying to wake up quickly.

"Ok fine, I'm up." I said finally standing.

I watched as my father turned and walked out my room. I sat back down and looked at Wolf Moon, who looked at me.

"You're a loud mouth you know!" I told her.

I got up and got dressed in my banquet dress, strapped on my sword, then walked to greet my mother, who was trying to eat and give orders at the same time.

"You know mother, it's bad to eat and give so many orders at the same time, besides its bad manners." I said as I stood beside her.

"You should be talking, Missy." She said looking at me, "Foods in the Dinning room and blood is where ever you're father has decided to run off to, which means you'll have to go talk to him to get a glass or two."

"He's probably in the study, I'll see if I can pawn a glass off him." I said sighing.

I turned and went towards the study, hearing my mom once again yell orders out. I opened the door to the study and walked in. I didn't see my dad, but I was pulled in by the way the study looked, now that everything was placed away. I looked up towards a painting; the painting was of me at my coming of age. I looked hard for I saw my father's figure in my face.

My ears twitched picking up on a sound. I grabbed my sword and waited to hear which side the person was on. I heard a cup and a bottle being quietly placed on the desk. Pulling my sword out, I turned around, my sword colliding with another sword, my father's!

"Your swordsmanship teacher wasn't lying about you."

I pulled my sword back and swung again, he flowed with a block.

"He told me you were the top female in the class, I'm proud."

"So I am." I said smirking.

The next thing I realized, isI'm caught in a sword fight with my father. Over the desk, rolling on the floor, we went around the study for a half an hour. I felt a leap of joy surge though me as we continue the sword fight.

He swung his sword towards my feet; I reacted by jumping on the desk. I bent down and poured myself a cup of blood.

"You little brat." He said as I started to drink.

I quickly jumped off the desk and went to the door, turning around I put my sword away. My father came closer; I bowed and left the room.

"We'll continue this fight later, Storm." I heard my father say.

"What, can stand the sting of lost, father?" I asked asI walked away.

I heard my father laughter as I got further down the hall I paid no mind to it.


End file.
